<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart Of A Lion by atinystarteez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665935">Heart Of A Lion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinystarteez/pseuds/atinystarteez'>atinystarteez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Best Friends Jung Wooyoung &amp; Kang Yeosang, Choi San is Whipped, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flashbacks, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Orphanage, Orphans, Soft Jeong Yunho, Song Mingi is Whipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinystarteez/pseuds/atinystarteez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Young love.” Yunho said wistfully. </p><p>“You’ll find it eventually.” Wooyoung clapped him on the shoulder reassuringly and then turned to the boy they had helped, smiling softly at him. “You don’t have to thank us, kid, just knowing we helped is enough. I assume you got back to your brother safely?” Wooyoung asked and the boy nodded with a small grin. </p><p>“Um, yeah. This is my brother.” The boy said, gesturing to his side and when Wooyoung glanced to the side to see who he was talking about, he thought he would faint; it was the most beautiful person Wooyoung had laid eyes on, far more gorgeous than any girls and more handsome than any of the males combined. The male nodded at him.</p><p>I think I just found love, Wooyoung thought in awe.</p><p>(Alternatively; Three transfer students come to Hogwarts, each with their own secrets and desires; each of them catch the eyes of many. Jung Wooyoung, a notorious loud-mouth, but loved Gryffindor finds the brother of the boy he helped on the train beautiful and fascinating. It's up to him to get their relationship to develop, but it turns out to be harder than he thought it would be.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung &amp; Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Heart Is A Dangerous Opponent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung hadn’t heard of any transfers ever happening during his time of Hogwarts, granted the time of the Durmstrang students coming to live in Hogwarts during the time of the Triwizard Tournaments, but that had been centuries ago, over twenty-five years at least. Even then, that was only for a simple occasion, but if what Wooyoung was hearing when he climbed onto the Hogwarts Express was true, then the transfers were really there to stay. Wooyoung could feel a small sliver of curiosity spread through him as he walked down the corridors, glancing through the glass of the compartments to look for his friends. </p><p>When he finally found his friends, there were a few students already piled inside and Wooyoung grinned happily, sliding the compartment door open and popping inside. He shut the door behind him, collapsing down next to Changbin, listening closely to the conversation as Changbin argued with Yunho across from them. </p><p>“No, I don’t believe it!” Changbin was saying, shaking his head as he clutched a thick bound book in his thin hands, fingers prodding at the flecks of fabric peeling off the brown cover. “The concept of magic isn’t just to be thrown around and used as a play thing.” Changbin said, feeling the presence at his side and then he turned, blinking at Wooyoung. </p><p>“Oh, hi Woo!” Yunho greeted and just like that, whatever they were arguing about came to a swift stop. Wooyoung could faintly hear the voices of other students as they came aboard the train, the distant yells of goodbyes to family members being quite clear. Wooyoung smiled at Yunho and quickly greeted him, asking about his holidays. Soon enough, they were in a deep conversation and didn’t notice the train departing, the shouts of students slowly drifting away. </p><p>“So, did you hear about the transfer students supposedly coming to Hogwarts?” Wooyoung questioned, leaning forward just slightly as his hands came to clasp his kneecaps, rubbing the skin soothingly. Yunho nodded and leaned closer, lowering his voice in case someone happened to walk past, Changbin doing the same so he wasn’t left out of the loop. </p><p>“Yeah, apparently, there’s students from lots of different countries and from all years. A lot are in our year and maybe some can accompany the lonely Slytherin that sits alone all the time.” Yunho murmured, eyebrows knitting together. They all knew who Yunho was talking about; Kang Yeosang was a Slytherin that sat isolated from everyone, even those in his own house, refusing to socialise and on numerous occasions had stated that he did in fact not want any company. Seeing Yeosang alone all the time had made Yunho develop a certain amount of guilt for not trying to include him, but hopefully this year would been different.</p><p>“He says that he wants to be alone, Yunho, there’s nothing we can do about that.” Changbin reminded stoically as if reading Yunho's thoughts and the boy in question nodded. With that dealt with, Changbin placed the bound book he had been holding onto the seat next to him, watching the trees filter pass in blurs of greens and brown. </p><p>“I wonder if any will be sorted into Gryffindor this year.” Wooyoung thought out loud and Yunho stared at him for a moment, about to answer when the sound of the door sliding open interrupted their conversation. </p><p>“Pretend you know me, okay?” He whispered and then hurried to place himself next to Yunho just as more boys rushed past, one noticing the stranger in the compartment. He stopped and glanced around, blinking at them in shock. </p><p><em>“You know him?”</em> He demanded and Wooyoung narrowed his eyes at the boy, Changbin tensing beside him as if readying him for a fight. Yunho, ever the peacemaker, smiled and slid an arm around the male's shoulders. </p><p>“Of course, we do! We’re childhood friends we are, born and raised like blood siblings, isn’t that, right?” Yunho asked, glancing at the male who nodded, not a hint of doubt in his face. The male stood for a moment, deliberating when the other male’s appeared by his side, staring into the compartment with shock. </p><p>“You know <em>him,</em> Jung?” One said, harshly and Wooyoung raised his head before he got to his feet and took a step forward, every one of the boys taking a step back on instinct. Wooyoung smirked. </p><p>“Yes, I do. Now I <em>suggest</em> you leave him alone and never come near him again and if I hear you disobeyed me, I’ll hex you so bad that you’ll be spending weeks in Madam Promfey's infirmary.” And with that, Wooyoung cast a wordless spell, the door slamming shut as he spun his back on the males and gracefully took a seat.</p><p>“Nice work, Mr Jung.” Changbin acknowledged and Wooyoung sent him a smirk. </p><p>“Why thank you, Mr Seo, it was my pleasure.” Wooyoung drawled when he glanced at the door, the males were gone and the empty corridor greeted him. Wooyoung's eyebrows knitted together as Yunho giggled with a cheer, clapping Wooyoung on the knee. </p><p>“That was <em>amazing!”</em> He exclaimed and Wooyoung offered a smile as they all turned to the stranger, Yunho's arm no longer around his shoulders. He got to his feet, brushing the strands of his hair away from his eyes and behind his ears with a sheepish smile. </p><p>“Thank you so much for that, but I really have to get going. My brother is going to be wondering where I am.” He said and hastily stepped through the gap of their legs and exited the compartment, rushing left and the opposite direction to the other students that had been chasing him. The trio shared a glance. </p><p>“Well, that was strange.” Changbin said and the other two just nodded in agreement, not having enough energy to argue.</p><p>
  <em>~/~/~</em>
</p><p>By the time the train had arrived at Hogwarts, Wooyoung and his friends were already ready with their designated school robes on and cloaks that were wrapped around their bodies to stop the chilling wind and cold. Wooyoung half hoped he would see the boy again, curious as to who he was and whether he was a transfer like the rumours had said — he was just as curious to find out who his brother was. </p><p>Wooyoung, Changbin and Yunho exited the Hogwarts Express and descended towards the carriages further ahead, only being seen by the glinting of the carriages metal. Once they arrived at the carriage they wanted, Wooyoung felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around, noticing his friends doing the same and they were met with three students, one of which was the boy they had helped. He smiled sheepishly at them. </p><p>“Um, I wanted to thank you again for helping me back on the train ...” He trailed off when Yunho laughed and reached forward, pinching his cheeks fondly, eyes warm. </p><p>“Oh, you are so cute! Isn’t he so cute, Bin?” Yunho asked, glancing at Changbin and when he didn’t answer immediately, Yunho whacked him on the shoulder forcefully. Changbin jerked back to the present and stared at him for a moment. <em>“Honestly,</em> stop daydreaming and agree with me already!” Yunho whined, making Changbin chuckle. </p><p>“Alright, sorry, <em>sorry,</em> I agree with whatever you say.” Changbin said just as Wooyoung noticed the threstrals and took a step towards them, cooing softly at them like a person would do to a puppy. He stroked one of them, not minding the hard texture underneath his palm and the threstal stared at him with shadowy, lifeless eyes, but Wooyoung could tell the creature was enjoying the treatment. </p><p>“What’s he doing?” One of them asked, jerking their head to Wooyoung and Wooyoung, sensing the gaze, looked back with a blank look, Yunho grabbing him by his arm and pulling him to his side. </p><p>“I <em>told</em> you to stop doing that! It gives me the creeps watching you stroke an invisible creature that you only see if you witness death. Now if that isn’t scary enough, I don’t know what is.” Yunho shivered and Changbin patted Wooyoung on the head, ruffling his head quickly before calling a male over as the students far away from them got sorted out into their years. The male ran over and gave Changbin a hug, nodding Yunho and Wooyoung over Changbin's shoulder. </p><p>“Hello, Felix.” Wooyoung greeted, Yunho smiling in agreement. Felix laughed and pulled away from Changbin. </p><p>“Mind if I snatch Changbin away for a while?” Felix asked and Wooyoung waved away the question. </p><p>“He's your boyfriend, Felix, take him away. I’ve had enough of his short ass for one day.” Wooyoung added, cheekily, smirking when Changbin mouthed inappropriate language at him that Felix thankfully didn’t see otherwise he would be scolding his boyfriend like an Eomma would be for her child.</p><p>“Thank you, guys, he'll be back before you know it!” With that, Felix dragged Changbin through the students, hands clasped together as Yunho sighed next to him. </p><p>“Young love.” Yunho said wistfully. </p><p>“You’ll find it eventually.” Wooyoung clapped him on the shoulder reassuringly and then turned to the boy they had helped, smiling softly at him. “You don’t have to thank us, kid, just knowing we helped is enough. I assume you got back to your brother safely?” Wooyoung asked and the boy nodded with a small grin. </p><p>“Um, yeah. <em>This</em> is my brother.” The boy said, gesturing to his side and when Wooyoung glanced to the side to see who he was talking about, he thought he would faint; it was the most beautiful person Wooyoung had laid eyes on, far more gorgeous than any girls and more handsome than any of the males combined. The male nodded at him.</p><p><em>I think I just found love, </em>Wooyoung thought in awe.</p><p>“Ooh, cute.” Yunho interjected and Wooyoung shook his head with a laugh. Yunho turned to him. “What?” He asked, curiously. </p><p>“Nothing, Yunho.” Wooyoung smiled and Yunho grinned back, slinging an arm around Wooyoung casually. Yunho had grown taller over the summer and now he practically towered over Wooyoung. A bell chimed overhead and Wooyoung looked around, smile slipping and he slipped out of Yunho's grip, quickly ascending onto one of the carriages, gesturing for Yunho to follow. Yunho quickly said goodbye to the other three and then followed after Wooyoung, a silence settling between the duo. </p><p>It was on the way to the castle that he realised he didn’t know their names.</p><p>
  <em>~/~/~</em>
</p><p>When they arrived in the Great Hall, Wooyoung’s stomach was rumbling, Yunho bursting into laughter every time the sound reached his ears. Wooyoung's ears went red as they seated themselves down on the Gryffindor table, the familiar speech eventually spewing from the Headmistress’s lips and with that, the sorting hat arrived in the Great Hall, carried in by Professor Sprout. Wooyoung watched with rapt interest as Changbin snuck back to their table, sliding in beside him when everyone was distracted. </p><p>“Have fun snogging your boyfriend?” Wooyoung whispered, snickering lowly when Changbin blushed bright red and glared at him. </p><p>“That’s <em>not</em> what we did, you prick!” Changbin hissed and Wooyoung had to place over his hand over his mouth to stop his snickering from being too loud, the sound muffled by his palm, but it was too late, everyone was looking at them. </p><p>“Mr Jung, Mr Seo, is there a problem?” The Headmistress asked, watching in amusement as Changbin dropped his head low in embarrassment. Wooyoung grinned at the lady. </p><p>“Not at all, Headmistress.” Wooyoung called and Changbin cursed quietly, Wooyoung refraining from laughing once more as the Headmistress gave a nod, returning to the sorting at hand. </p><p>“Hey, look, it’s the three we talked too!” Yunho whispered excitedly and Wooyoung leaned forward to get a better look, seeing the boy they hadn’t properly spoken nor interacted go first with a call of his name: ‘Park Seonghwa'. </p><p><em>“Ravenclaw!”</em> The Sorting Hat roared and cheers were head off to the far left, Seonghwa being welcomed in with open arms. </p><p>“Choi Jongho.” The Headmistress called after reading from the scroll on front of her. The boy they had helped climbed up the steps and settled onto the seat, twiddling his fingers as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. It was silent for a moment. </p><p><em>“Gryffindor!”</em> Yunho and Changbin burst into loud cheers as soon as it was said, waving their hands blindly in the air, standing high and Jongho grinned as he descended the steps, making his way over. Yunho slid over so Jongho could take a seat and he sat opposite Wooyoung, smiling shyly. </p><p>“Choi San.” Wooyoung and Jongho turned to the front, Changbin and Yunho following soon after. The male Wooyoung had been admiring an hour before stepped up, gracefully sitting on the chair and folding his legs beneath him. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and it took a long while to decide, twice as long as the Sorting Hat had decided on Jongho. </p><p><em>“Slytherin!”</em> It cried and Jongho's face visibly fell as he watched his brother walk to the other side of the hall, forced apart by the separation of houses. Wooyoung took notice and placed a hand over Jongho's hand, smiling softly. </p><p>“It’ll be fine. It was like that with my best friend when we got to Hogwarts.” Wooyoung said quietly and he nodded, Changbin and Yunho glancing at him in confusion. </p><p>“Best friend? In a different house? Who?” Changbin asked, tilting his head to the side to show his blatant lack of knowledge of the situation. </p><p>“You don’t need to know.” Wooyoung said defensively and Changbin and Yunho stared at him for a moment before they shut their mouths. “I’ll go talk to him in a minute and ask him to talk with your brother. Even though he may look like a frosty old git, he’s really just a massive softie.” Wooyoung assured and Jongho nodded, thanking Wooyoung profusely, Wooyoung waving away the thanks every time. </p><p>It took a while for the feast to start and even then Wooyoung had a task to do. Jongho's brother, San, sat alone much like Yeosang, not talking to anyone and eating silently. It seemed they were alike in that sense, so Wooyoung got up, knowing interposed unity was encouraged so the teachers wouldn’t mind, and crept to where a lone figure was sitting. He slid his arms around the male's shoulders and sighed. </p><p>“Eating alone <em>again,</em> Sangie? I told you to socialize with others!” Wooyoung whined and Yeosang's icy mask broke, a small smile playing around his lips as he turned his head to stare at Wooyoung. Wooyoung grinned back at him as Yeosang ruffled his hair fondly, the younger placing himself in the empty seat beside Yeosang, some people on the Slytherin table turning to stare at them. </p><p>“I don’t <em>like</em> socialising Woo, you know that.” Yeosang tutted and Wooyoung giggled at Yeosang's fake annoyed look. For a moment Yeosang just stared at him and then he let out an exhale of oxygen, exasperated. “Well spit it out, what do you want?” Yeosang asked and Wooyoung smiled, sidling closer to Yeosang and hooking his chin on his shoulder as Yeosang continued eating. </p><p>“How do you know I was here to ask for something? I <em>could</em> just miss the company of my bestest friend in the whole wide world!” Wooyoung exclaimed. Yeosang rolled his eyes, not looking that least bit persuaded. </p><p>“First, <em>bestest</em> is <em>not</em> a word and secondly, you <em>always</em> want something, whether you ask it or not.” Yeosang stated reaching for some pork on a plate further away with his chopsticks, Wooyoung whining at him. </p><p><em>“Sangie!”</em> Wooyoung moaned and Yeosang finally looked at him, raising an eyebrow in question. Wooyoung stared back, waiting and grinning widely when Yeosang looked away with a sigh. </p><p>“Fine, I’ll do it. What do you want?” Yeosang inquired and Wooyoung leaned forward, breath tickling Yeosang's ear so no one could eavesdrop. </p><p>“You know the boy called Choi San that was sorted into your house?” Wooyoung whispered, seeing Yeosang nod and then he plunged on.</p><p>“Well, I kind of protected his brother and he's a little worried and bummed out and I thought that if you were there to help and were friends with him then he'd calm down.” Wooyoung explained, Yeosang thinking it over and Wooyoung could almost hear the cogs turning over in his head. After a few minutes, he nodded. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll <em>‘socialize'</em> with Choi San.” Yeosang said, putting finger quotes on the word and Wooyoung cheered, hugging his best friend close and snuggling his face into Yeosang's shoulder. </p><p>“I missed you.” Wooyoung suddenly said after a minute of silence, Yeosang chuckling over him. Wooyoung felt it and a shiver ran down his spine at the feeling. </p><p>“I was with you all summer, Woo.” Yeosang reminded him and Wooyoung nodded, getting his bearings back and sobering himself up with his face still hidden in the fabric of Yeosang's robes. He felt a pressure on his hair when Yeosang kissed the crown of his head gently. “Go to your other friends, Woo, I’ll look after Choi San.” Yeosang said quietly as if sensing his dilemma. Wooyoung looked up. </p><p>“Thank you, Yeo. I love you.” Wooyoung said and got to his feet, Yeosang snorting into his dinner with a smirk. </p><p>“Love you too, you dummy.” He replied, fondly and Wooyoung waved to him, quickly rushing back to the Gryffindor table and ignoring the shocked looks pointed his way. Wooyoung slid into his seat next to Changbin and started eating, glancing once at Jongho before digging in hastily, not wanting the food to disappear before pudding came. </p><p>“Yeo said he'll talk to your brother and try to become friends with him. The bloody bastard loves taking his time; I’ve barely had anything to eat!” Wooyoung whined and reached for more food, piling it onto his plate and ripping a chunk of bread off with his teeth. There was a squeak from Yunho.</p><p><em>“Yeo?”</em> He said, incredulously and Wooyoung nodded, turning to look at Yeosang, only to find the boy was already looking at him, eyes glinting in amusement. Wooyoung swallowed what he was chewing and then stuck his tongue out and even from across the hall, they could hear Yeosang chuckling, shaking his head. “Oh my, someone catch me, I think I’m going to faint.” Yunho breathed, Jongho worriedly glancing to his side at the tall puppy. </p><p>“He’s joking by the way, he won’t actually faint.” Changbin reassured Jongho, but the boy still looked wary, looking ready to catch Yunho the moment his eyes slid shut. Wooyoung shrugged. </p><p>“I’ve been best friends with him since I was three years old. He’s ... he's been looking after me ever since I could remember. Remember when Yeosang got hit by a cure in third year?” At that, Yunho and Changbin nodded, understanding dawning on their faces whilst Jongho just looked shocked and lost. “Well, it was meant for me and Yeosang walked right in front of it for me because that’s what he does for his friends. He’s a softie despite how badass he pretends to be.” Wooyoung said and the others turned to Yeosang. When Yeosang met Wooyoung's eyes, he got to his feet and then smirked, winking at him. Yeosang smiled when Wooyoung started giggling at him, spinning around and approaching San, sliding in the seat next to him: San didn’t even look up, but whatever he said had Yeosang’s face twitching. </p><p>“He looks angry.” Yunho whispered with a gulp and Wooyoung stared at Yeosang before chuckling. </p><p>“Nah, Yeosang is amused at whatever Jongho's brother said to him. His lip twitches when he's amused and his eyes twitch when he's angry. His ears go slightly pink and his hands clench when he feels proper rage.” Wooyoung told the others and just as he said it Yeosang started to laugh quietly, San looking up for a moment before going back to staring at his plate. Yeosang gave Wooyoung a meaningful look and then inclined his head to the side. </p><p>“What does that mean?” Changbin asked lowly, leaning forward. Wooyoung sent Yeosang a thumbs up and then Yeosang was shaking his head. </p><p>“Yeosang likes your brother, Jongho, thinks he’ll be a good friend, but he's much like Yeo which means to get headway and a proper trustful relationship of your brother's part is going to be hard. He says it's going to take a while to be become buddy-buddy with him, if you know what I mean.” Wooyoung explained and Jongho gaped. </p><p>“You can get that from a few simple gestures and looks?” Jongho murmured and when he looked at Yeosang, he had an emotion in his eyes, fascination Wooyoung recognized and a smile lazed on his face. </p><p>“Known each other since we were three, remember?” Yeosang's eyes flickered to Wooyoung and then they locked eyes and Wooyoung felt the familiar prodding at his brain that Yeosang liked to do when using Occlumencery. </p><p><em>Dude thinks you’re pretty.</em> </p><p>Wooyoung choked on his chicken and stared at Yeosang. </p><p><em>I’m sorry, what now?</em> </p><p>Yeosang rolled his eyes at him.</p><p>
  <em>I said that he thinks you’re pretty. Feels a little sorry that he didn’t get to say a proper thank you though.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tell him it’s alright and that I’ll protect Jongho’s life like it’s my own from now on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Psh, Gryffindor’s. </em>
</p><p>Wooyoung scoffed but a smile was playing at his face despite that. Wooyoung’s head felt empty and the walls over certain memories he had deuterated into rubble. Changbin stared at him. </p><p>“Reading each other's body language isn’t the only thing you two can do together, is it?” Changbin said, a knowing look in his eyes. Wooyoung felt himself nod despite himself.</p><p>“Yeah, Yeosang knew Occlumencery before our third year and he taught me some. Now, we have poke at each other in our minds and no one will be any wiser. We did it when we missed each other, but couldn’t sit nor interact with each other. We had classes with Ravenclaw for years, so we never got time together.” Wooyoung said and then the poking and prodding was back, Yeosang's familiar presence in his mind. </p><p>
  <em>My, my, Woo, you’ve certainly got this snake wrapped around your finger. You sneaky little lion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Huh? What are you talking about?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I told Choi what you said to me and he thinks you’re quite the lad, I suppose and if his already fucking whipped face says so, I think you got this boy in the bag. You just have to find the restraints you have somewhere in your room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeosang! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What? You and I both know it’s one of your hidden kinks!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you have a strength kink! And a choking one! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I — Oh Merlin, I cannot deal with you right now. Go back to your lion critters already. </em>
</p><p>Wooyoung snickered as Yeosang blushed bright red, hiding his face behind his hands for a moment, but Wooyoung could still feel Yeosang's presence in the back of his mind, pliant and warm like a soft hug.</p><p>
  <em>You should meet them sometime.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hardly likely after how they talk about me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But —</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wooyoung, watch it. I’m warning you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine. Go and talk to Choi San for all I care. </em>
</p><p>With that, Wooyoung used his strength to forcefully shove Yeosang out of his mind, seeing the male in question flinch visibly, the knife he had been using to cut some meat for San flicking upwards and cutting his palm. Blood dripped down his wrist and he calmly got up, ignoring the shocked looks of the Slytherin's around him, San included and made his way towards Wooyoung, eyes twitching. </p><p>“You know you said his eye twitches when he's angry? It’s happening right now and he's looking directly at you, Wooyoung.” Yunho hissed and Wooyoung clenched his fists. </p><p>“I’m aware.” Was all Wooyoung said as Yeosang stood in front of them, looming over Jongho and Yunho scarily, yet Wooyoung met his glare head on. </p><p>“You cannot shove me out when I get defensive, Wooyoung.” Yeosang stated calmly, but Wooyoung knew he was anything but; if Wooyoung hadn’t been his best friend and he hadn’t known Wooyoung's unhealthy habits, he would’ve sent a hex his way in a heartbeat. </p><p>“And you cannot shut me out at the possibilities you do not like, Yeosang, so if you came here to be a little hypocrite, you can go and piss off.” Wooyoung sniffed, turning his attention away from Yeosang. Wind ruffled Wooyoung's hair, shoving it back and he shivered against the cold; the iciness that radiated from Yeosang was spreading along to him too and it became almost painful. He couldn’t feel his fingertips anymore. Yeosang looked livid. </p><p><em>“You</em> ~” Yeosang scowled and Wooyoung shuddered violently. </p><p>“Yeo, please, you’re doing it again. <em>Sangie.”</em> The warmth that immediately fanned onto him had him slumping in relief, sagging down as he shivered from the rapid changed from warm to cold and back again. </p><p>“Come to me when you’re not acting like a three-year-old. We used to be that age when we were younger, Woo, but this — plainly shutting me out before I didn’t want to meet your friends just yet is painfully stupid. If you have anything decent to say to me in a week, then I suggest you meet me in the kitchens in the early morning of Monday.” Yeosang stated, face not breaking and then he spun and stormed out of the Great Hall, ignoring the looks sent after him. </p><p>“What the hell? That was terrifying!” Yunho exclaimed and Changbin nodded in agreement. </p><p>“What was that all about?” Changbin asked. Wooyoung fiddled with his plate, not even flinching when his plate was wiped clean and dessert was replaced instead. </p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.” Wooyoung muttered and the other three didn’t pry, Wooyoung feeling eyes on the side of his head and he glanced upwards to lock eyes with Jongho's older brother. He was staring at him with an odd look and he averted his eyes, not even bothering to pick out a desert for himself. </p><p>After the welcoming feast in the Great Hall ended, Wooyoung went to bed feeling more hungry than when he had entered Hogwarts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kind of a short chapter, but I wanted to update quicker, so that you weren't waiting for literal years for a new update. Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as Wooyoung missed his friend and how much he loved the stupid bloke, his feelings and his pride kept getting in the way. His blatant argument of Yeosang being the one that had started the whole facade in the first place drove him forward and he carried on doing what he normally did, walking past Yeosang in corridors and ignoring him when he tried to catch his eyes. He couldn’t think why he kept ignoring his best friend; maybe it was because he was ultimately ashamed for acting out or maybe it was the regret and the pride, his ego that had little to none pieces left. </p><p>When Friday rolled around, Wooyoung felt himself yawning, the little bouts of sleep he had been getting were slowly taking its toll on him. If he continued this schedule of staying up late, not wanting to go to sleep because of his own thoughts and then waking up less than five hours later when his fears plagued his dreams, then he would surely collapse. Maybe he would have to go to Madam Promfey for a Calming Drought sometime next week. The suggestion had his toes curling in distaste. </p><p>Wooyoung roughly pulled on his clothes and then turned around, locking eyes with himself in the mirror. In hindsight, Wooyoung was a very attractive gentlemen, but that attractiveness was strictly hidden beneath layers and layers of exhaustion — if Wooyoung had looked at himself from the outside, even he would be preening with pity at the poor sight. With a barely concealed frown, Wooyoung's eyes wandered his reflection; the tousled hair unkempt by sleep, the dark circles like black chalk underneath eyes, the certain barely concealed drop of his eyelid, ruffled clothes and pale skin. He looked like a right mess and when that thought registered, he gave a snort and started to descend down to the Great Hall for breakfast. </p><p>Yunho and Changbin were sitting in their normal spaces, the distinctive sound of their laughter bringing the eyes of everyone around them. Strictly unaware or just blatantly ignoring the attention, Yunho and Changbin continued to have fun, Jongho sitting on the other side of the table, watching on with amusement, eyebrows raised. In the recent week, Wooyoung had seen Jongho relaxing and adjusting to Hogwarts and despite himself, Wooyoung had felt undeniably proud of the younger. </p><p>“Wooyoung!” Yunho called, finally spotting him standing in the doorway of the Great Hall and Wooyoung offered an exhausted smile. In the recent days, ever since the welcoming feast, Wooyoung hadn’t actually been going to the Great Hall and referred to the kitchens instead as his source of daily calorie intake. So, he hadn’t seen his friends as often as he had liked, but they were all well and good because then no one got to see him in the state he was in. </p><p>“Hey, guys, long time no see.” Wooyoung said as he sat himself down on the seat next to Yunho, offering a tired half smile half grimace their way. Changbin snorted. </p><p>“All because you ignored us.” Changbin said, but he didn’t sound mad, just overly exasperatedly fond. Yunho stared at him for a moment, eyes wandering Wooyoung's face. </p><p>“You look like shit.” He finally decided, digging into his pancakes after he had dribbled a load of chocolate syrup on the top, slathering them and drowning them in the thick substance. Wooyoung felt almost sorry for the food and then Yunho himself because if he didn’t stop with his unhealthy obsession with sweets, then he’d die of a sugar rush. </p><p>“Gee thanks, I didn’t notice.” Wooyoung muttered sarcastically, startling in surprise when someone slid next to Jongho, the familiar features making him feel electric tingles spread along his spine. </p><p>“Oh, for Merlin sake's, that little snake is coming here.” Changbin growled out as Wooyoung's Slytherin friend sat himself down next to Jongho’s brother San, the one that had nearly given him a heart attack moments ago. </p><p>“Why it isn’t the frivolous lion.” Yeonjun snarled back and Wooyoung, feeling a headache about to form, rubbed a hand over his temple. </p><p>“And can you two fucking stop?” Wooyoung demanded, eyes falling shut against his better self. A sudden silence sets along the six of them, the nervous shuffling of Jongho being distinctive. </p><p>“So, I heard you and Yeosang had quite the argument at the welcoming feast. Did he refuse to snog you in public or something?” Yeonjun teased and Wooyoung's eyes slid open as Yunho choked on his pancakes, Changbin forced to thump his back. Wooyoung was right in thinking Yunho's sugary food would kill him someday. Yeonjun smirked when he met Wooyoung’s eyes. </p><p>“Lay off, Jun, I’m not in the mood right now.” Wooyoung drawled, dragging a hand down his face, not even caring if they left red indentations of his nails. Yeonjun's smirk didn’t falter. </p><p>“With your attitude, I’m surprised the Sorting Hat didn’t put you in Slytherin.” Yeonjun stated, watching Wooyoung roll his eyes, a bored and tired look on his face. </p><p>“It almost did.” Wooyoung said, and this time it was Changbin choking on his orange juice, Yunho being the one to save him from his untimely death.  </p><p>“Too bad, you'd have gotten Slytherin those House Cups instead of Gryffindor.” Yeonjun said with a shrug. “Speaking of Quidditch, are you going to try out for Seeker this year?” Yeonjun questioned, leaning forward on his elbows to peer at Wooyoung's face. The indecision on the male in questions eyes said enough and Yeonjun's face twisted. “You’re not.” Yeonjun whispered softly. </p><p>“You’re what?” A voice roared and Wooyoung sighed, turning to the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, all of who looked shocked beyond disbelief. “Jung, you’re our best Seeker since Harry Potter played over twenty-five years ago.” He said with a frown, staring down at Wooyoung. </p><p>“Thanks, but I don’t know, my family want to make me focus on studying this year. They said I was to focused on Quidditch.” Wooyoung murmured, staring at the opposite wall of the Great Hall with a pensive expression on his face. </p><p>“Your family, Woo? I thought you ~” Wooyoung sent Yeonjun a glare. His friends didn’t know about his living conditions and he didn’t want anyone to know except Yeosang and Yeonjun. The thought of even just spilling a little secret that involved his home life made him feel terribly unsettled and broken. Yeonjun's mouth snapped shut. </p><p>
  <em>I need to speak to you right now. </em>
</p><p>Wooyoung flinched when the intrusive words entered his mind, the bitter taste of wrongness settling on his tongue. He couldn’t have Yeosang communicating with him on bad terms, but he couldn’t bring himself to get up nor turn his head to where he now knew Yeosang was standing. </p><p><em>Wooyoung, please, I need you to talk to me. I miss you ... I cannot ... I don’t know how to cope without — without you. San is a pleasure to be around, Wooyoung, but he is not you. Please talk to me.</em> Please.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t have anything to say to you, Yeosang. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t quit Quidditch because of our fight then, Woo, I’m begging you. Don’t throw away the thing you love doing because of me.</em>
</p><p>Wooyoung released a sigh and turned to stare at Yeosang. The male in question was leaning up against the wall, just a few feet left of the doorway and when their gazes met, indescribable grief met Wooyoung’s eyes. A voice split through Wooyoung’s staring and Wooyoung recognized it as Yeonjun, turning to see the Gryffindor Captain had left, seeing no point in arguing with him any further. </p><p>“He's not the same, you know.” Yeonjun said, silencing the conversations around them as they listened in to what Yeonjun was saying. No one apart from Yeonjun and Wooyoung actually knew Yeosang personally. “He thinks I can’t see it because I didn’t grow up with him every spanking moment since I was three years old like you did, but I do. He's hurting and if judging by your shit appearance, you’re taking it exactly the same, if not harder.” Yeonjun acknowledged and gone was the special Slytherin smirk he normally wore, replaced by sympathy and understating. And, Merlin did it feel good to see that again. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Wooyoung sniffed, inclining his head. He didn’t notice the way Yeonjun's lips twitched downwards into a bigger frown than he had been hiding. </p><p>“I’m not stupid, I know you’ve been getting those fucking nightmares again and I know that's why you’ve not been sleeping. And I know that even if I look dumb, I’m not as dumb as not being able to recognize you going to the kitchen for food because you don’t want others to recognize what absolute shit you’re going through and being a burden.” Yeonjun said, hardly. “The only person who didn’t make you feel like a burden was Yeosang and because you won’t put that damn Gryffindor pride behind you, then you’re going to wither away no matter how much Yeosang tries to stop you.” He said, getting to his feet and walking off, scowling deeply. </p><p>
  <em>You’re not a burden, sweetie. You’ve never been one and never will be. I promise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y-You do? P-Promise? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, I promise, baby, you’re not a burden at all. You’re perfect.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm s-sorry, I’m so, so sorry. I’m sorry for being such a git and a three-year-old and an idiot. </em>
</p><p>They really shouldn’t be having a conversation inside one another's head, but Wooyoung couldn’t help the thoughts spilling from his mind, like a dam had just unwillingly opened and now he was quite literally spilling his guts to his best friend. The brief flicker of surprise from Yeosang's mind went unseen as Wooyoung babbled into the strong link they had with one another.</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t mean to say the stuff I said. I know I was acting like a little kid, but Yeosang, I’ve been sitting on my table for five years and acting like you don’t mean a thing to me. I watch you sit alone and I watch you be all by yourself and I just want to hug you and I want you to be my best friend for the whole of Hogwarts to see. I ... I wanted you to meet my friends b-because it's not the s-same — it's n-not the f-fucking s-same.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, sweetie, I’m coming, I’m coming. </em>
</p><p>Wooyoung could faintly feel the tears running down his cheeks and the way they dripped out of his eyes, but right now all Wooyoung could focus on was the familiarity of Yeosang’s link with him. The home he felt when he was with Yeosang and the deep sense of dread when he hadn’t been able to talk nor converse with Yeosang inside and outside of his mind. He didn’t feel the presence next to him until it was hugging him, strong arms wrapping around his shoulders and gently guiding his face to his shoulder. </p><p>“Just great, another fucking Slytherin at our table.” Changbin sighed harshly and Yeosang glared at him icily. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter if you’re Woo's friend Seo, I’ll hex you either way and believe me when I say I won’t be so nice.” Yeosang growled and when he felt Wooyoung shake, the shoulder of his robes rapidly becoming damp with tears, he sighed sadly. “Oh, sweetie. It’s alright, you’re okay.” Yeosang comforted, pressing a kiss to Wooyoung's hair as a sign of reassurance. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Sangie, I thought ... I thought I could deal with it on my own ...” Wooyoung trailed off, breathless from crying and trying to conceal his sobs. Yeosang gave his hair a light gentle tug as if he was doing it to keep Wooyoung firmly on the ground and not escape inside his head and it was working quite well. </p><p>“What can I do?” Yeosang murmured, Wooyoung sniffles breaking his heart. Wooyoung pondered the question and a certain memory arose, back when they used to share a bed at night to stop the nightmares from plaguing them both. </p><p>“Sing for me, please.” Wooyoung whispered and so, Yeosang sang, his soft voice flowing through Wooyoung's ears, the sound calming him down. The tears on his face dried until there were no remnants of them left and the itchiness of his eyes had faded. His lips still quivered, but with Yeosang's soothing voice was most likely going to get rid of the pesky quiver soon enough. Wooyoung relaxed against Yeosang side with a sigh, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck out of instinct, hearing Yeosang's voice fade to a soft hum. </p><p>“You always did used to love the lullabies I used to sing to you.” Yeosang mused, stroking the hair on the nape of Wooyoung's head, lips quirkiness up at the faces of the others staring back at him. </p><p>“M' want hug,” Wooyoung whined and Yeosang's eyebrows rose in amusement, before tugging at the black locks at the back of his head, Wooyoung letting out a squeak of surprise. “You don’t have to be so mean when I want affection.” Wooyoung muttered, watching the sly smile spreading along his face for a moment, eyes sparkling. </p><p>“I get my fair share of Woodles and quite frankly, daily doses aren’t good for my health.” Yeosang said, blinking when Wooyoung's hands come up to his cheek, squeezing them left and right with a fond smile. </p><p>“Love you Sangie.” Wooyoung whispered theatrically which causes a boisterous laugh to rumble out of Yeosang, his lips curving up at the corners when Wooyoung let go of his face. Yeosang's arm circles around his shoulder and he pulls him closer, pressing a kiss to Wooyoung’s forehead softly. </p><p>“I love you too, Woo.” Yeosang murmured. “Now get some sleep.” He said and Wooyoung, listening to his older friends’ shallow breaths and rhythmic heartbeat, falls asleep within minutes, small smile lilting his lips at the edges.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>